MarvelousAQL
is a character introduced in Neptunia Victory. She is a DLC character which must be downloaded to use. Personality She has a very bubbly and kind-hearted personality. This is due to a tragedy that happened when she was a rookie. Two of her allies perished during a mission but they told her to never stop smiling. Appearance She has fair skin and large breasts that are on par or even larger than Iris Heart, being Vert the only "human" bigger than her. She has orange hair that reaches down to her neck and an ahoge which looks like the logo of the Marvelous AQL Company. She has red eyes with orange musical note for pupils. She wears a casual school uniform with only one button on her shirt buttoned and a red ribbon. The back of her shirt is open in the back as if tied like a corset. She also wears a pair of detatched cuffs with a ribbon on her right wrist. She wears a dark gray skirt, a gray sweater tied around her waist, and a pair of black and white knee high socks and black shoes. She also wears a belt which holds her two swords. ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1'' She makes a return in PSVita remake. She appears in Chapter 5 during the Tech Expo to stop the jamming device and joins the party during the rematch with the Hard Breaker. She and MAGES. leave the party to protect Planeptune from an army of Fake Purple Hearts in Neo-Geofront and are joined by Neptune and co later. After the battle, they find the Trinity Blade in the Basilicom and She, Falcom and MAGES. stay behind to protect it. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 * She is a non-DLC character that joins in chapter 4 once the player gets Lowee's share to 30%. She otherwise doesn't affect Re;Birth 2's plot in a significant way. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3 Marvelous makes her first appearance in the third installment of the series. She is a DLC character which must be downloaded to use. In one instance, she teaches Neptune how to control wind and as a result she has her clothes torn to shreds. In another instance, Blanc asks her what the secret to her giant breasts is and she says that it was because she ate Futomaki ever since she was a girl. Gallery Img2.jpg|Concept Art. marve_img.png Trivia *Marvelous represents Marvelous AQL, the company behind the games Ikki Tousen, Rune Factory, Luminious Arc and Senran Kagura. *Marvelous appearance is based off of the character designs of Senran Kagura, a game on the 3DS, about a group of busty female ninja training to fight other evil ninja. *Coincidentially, she seems to have many aspects that references the five main characters of the game. She has symbol-like eyes similar to Hibari, the open school shirt and short skirt of Katsuragi, the lining on the shirt and boots from Ikaruga's uniform, the red eyes and ribbon of Yagyuu and the dual katanas and the red scarf of Asuka as well as having the same Japanese voice actress, . *Most, if not all, of her special attacks are based on special moves from the Senran Kagura. *A DLC item you can buy for Marvy is Mirai's outfit *And as a cherry on the top, her favourite food is futomaki (sushi rolls), food that is pretty much always eaten by the main girls of Senran Kagura. *Her curl is supposed the represent the logo of Marvelous AQL. *One of Marvelous's outfits, the Shinobikini, is a combination of the words Shinobi and Bikini. *Three of Marvelous's outfits are color swaps based on those of Asuka, Hibari and Homura from the Senran Kagura series. *Kira Buckland, the English voice of Marvelous AQL, has worked on another series by the same companies such as Mugen Souls as the Main Character Chou-Chou and Fairy Fencer F as Ethel. *The description of Marvelous' default armor, Protective Scroll, is three lines long making it go off border of the description box. *The method of raising Lowee's shares to getting Marvelous in your party in RE;Birth 2 is a reference to the company's Senran Kagura franchise having it's core games made for the 3DS as opposed to the Vita like the spin-off titles. Category:Female character Category:Human Category:Mascots Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:MarvelousAQL Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 DLC Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Allies